Every day is a FairyTail!
by Daisy Broken-Straw
Summary: Every girl has her own fairytale. Multiple pairings! Just remember every fairytale is different for every girl. Inspired by the collection of shoujo oneshots i have read in my spare time. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail, this honor belongs to Mr. Hiro Mashima!**

***bows respectfully* but thank you for taking time to read my fanfiction! (^.^)**

**Every day is a fairytale, when you're in love and loved.  
><strong>

_I, Lucy Heartfilia, love books and someday I will be able to publish a book that would capture the hearts of millions and change their lives forever. But for now I'll just be content in reading this fantasy book in my hands. _

I smile down at the worn out book in my hands. The cover was a dull maroon color with the edges sticking out. The pages of the book were already yellowed with age and the book was giving off that haunting scent of old books. At times the scent made me feel nostalgic and content at the same time. _The Legend of the Fairy Guardians, this was a book my mother handed on to me when I was young._ I love the story so much! I stretch up my arms to the ceiling and looked around the somewhat busy library. _Huh, I wonder why there are so many people in the library today._

Just then a scarlet haired girl sat down on the seat opposite to me and placed down five thick books. My friend, Erza Scarlet, looks up and smiles at me. "_Lucy, you must be confident on passing the exams since you look so happy and refreshed._" Still smiling, she tilted her head and continued on "_Your happy face is a nice change from the pale and gaunt faces of our truant classmates._" She then quickly plopped on glasses and proceeds to read the books while smiling happily.

I felt the corner of my mouth twitching as sweat profusely ran down my head, I had completely forgotten that we were having exams today on biology and mathematics. _But I can't very well tell Erza that, huh I wonder where Levy is? _I looked at the table at our side and saw Cana gripping the side of her head while glaring down her biology book. Mirajane was happily scribbling down on her notebook. Suddenly, Cana Alberona gave out a groan and lies down on her book. Almost appearing out of nowhere, Gray Fullbuster stops by Mira's side and states in a voice with admiration, "_Wow. Mirajane that's one great drawing of the cell body._" Curios, Cana also looks down on the scribbled page and then to the book in front of the silver-haired beauty. As Mirajane suddenly breaks down in tears Cana glares at Gray and states "_That's a drawing of a cosmo, Gray. It's a flower your dumbass._"

As I looked away from Gray's frantic apologies, I looked down the window besides me and saw an interesting scene. On the walkway two stories below was Mirajane's little sister Lisanna and Natsu Dragneel. The pink-haired class clown was waving his hand around and saying something seriously to the short-haired girl. I looked on and marveled at the transformation on the usually grinning face. His brow was furrowed, his mouth tensed up and his eyes had such a serious look in them. I was so caught up staring at him that I didn't noticed Levy arriving nor the fact Wendy was with her. I didn't notice the two newly arrived girls looking questionably at the scarlet-haired class president. I didn't see how Erza silently point down the window or how the two saw Natsu and looked back at me. As I looked on, I saw Lisanna smile up at Natsu and say something that caused the pink-haired boy to laugh and shake his head. Suddenly, I felt a pinch somewhere in chest. I looked away from the window and stared down my fantasy book. "Lucy?" a soft voice inquires. Eyes wide I look up and blushed at seeing the three concerned faces of my friends. _Busted._ "_Hey guys, sorry I was staring into space that's why I didn't notice you guys. Sorry!"_ I smiled up at them. But then Erza slams her book shut and states in a no nonsense voice, _"This can't go on for long, Lucy. We're all worried about you and keeping your feelings all to yourself isn't good for you."_ Reaching out a hand she placed it comfortingly on top of my hand clenched up one. _"We are your friends. We have always been and seeing you like this and not knowing how to cheer you up just breaks our heart. Won't you trust us with everything?"_

Sight slightly blurred by the tears that had suddenly appeared on my eyes. I smiled up at the caring and loving faces of my dear friends. Closing my eyes, I nodded my head and poured out everything.

* * *

><p><em>Somehow I feel as if I am starting all over and reacquainting myself to uploading and typing up stories. I intend on putting the stories in this well story each a different flavor, scent and feeling. Just as the summary stated I was inspired by oneshots so well just expect there will be more than one story and more than one couple. Everything is still a bit unorganized in my mind. Somehow, while I was typing this up I knew it would be different from my FairyTail Test of Courage.<em>

_Well I hope you enjoy and please remember I absolutely adore reviews, comments and such! Tadaima!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail, this honor belongs to Mr. Hiro Mashima!**

***bows respectfully* but thank you for taking time to read my fanfiction! (^.^)**

**Every day is a fairytale. The ordinary can become extraordinary if your heart and mind is open to the possibilities that every day brings.**

LUCY'S POV:

"I don't know when it all started really, but then again maybe it had started way back when we first met." I start my story, smiling down at my worn out fantasy book.

_*flashback*_

_I look up at the imposing and elegant school of Love and Lucky. Although the name might seem whimsical the school system and hierarchy was far from it or so it seemed. LUCKY being that almost all of the students came from rich and influential families. From the descendants of kings down to the heirs and heiress of companies that are known worldwide. LOVE from the fact that most of the students pair up with the persons who could most aid their already strong corporations into something stronger and more influential. _

_The school grounds were impeccable. The hedges around the pathways were all precisely trimmed and the lawns were mowed perfectly. The trees were impressive and all situated in such a well formulated way, as if they were soldiers lined up by some commanding tactician. This is the school where my father and mother met and fell in love._

_I sighed and remained outside the school gates. It's a good thing my father and I, are in a far better understanding of each other now. I guess, near bankruptcy and near death situations could do that to people. I breathe out and saw how created a fog due to the cold air. I smiled wryly at the school one more time and walked on. Now, how to break to my father that there was no way I was entering such a school. _

_Looking back, I saw some familiar faces. Even though the Heartfilia Konzern had nearly fell to the point where some of the kids I grown up with were embarrassed to be seen greeting me. Although, father had managed to put us back up again more powerful than ever so now they all want to be close and friendly with me again._

_Spreading my legs wide, I inhaled and shouted "Like heck do I need something as shallow as that!" Smiling as I heard the whispers behind me I sprinted out on a run toward a park I had seen along the way to the school. _

_Gasping, I arrived at the park and collapse on a bench. Looking up I saw girls meeting up with squeals and hugs. Couples holding hands and walking in a way that made me think there was a whole background of roses and lights all around them. Shaking my head at my silly imagination I quickly opened my Heart Kreuz bag and took out the fliers, brochures and printouts of schools in Magnolia City. As always my eyes light up on the FairyTail High school brochure, such a fantastic sounding school. Just then my phone starts vibrating and lighting up, sighing I took out my phone and answered "Gaston?"_

"_Hime-sama! Where are you?" A frantic voice screeches over the phone loud enough to cause people to stop and gawk. _

_Face bright red with embarrassment I bowed my head low and answered in a placating tone "Relax, Gaston. I'm just sitting on a bench plucking up my courage to check out a school I have always been curious about." Just as the words slipped out of my mouth, I realized that I truly did want to go to FairyTail High. "Actually, I'm already on my way there. So I'll see you at Fairy Tail High!"_

_I quickly closed my phone as Gaston once again started to scream. Smiling I ran full speed ahead._

_30 minutes later…_

"_Although, I said I wanted to find that school just where the heck am I?" I shouted out, somehow I had managed to get lost. Tears forming in my eyes and sat down on another bench in another park somewhere that I had no idea I was in. Maybe I took one bus ride too many? I opened my bag and shuffled the things in place looking for the Fairy Tail High brochure when all of a sudden a strong gust of wind suddenly made the glossy paper fly out of my grasp together with the other papers from my bag. But my eyes were on the one with the enchanting symbol of Fairy Tail. Ignoring, the other paper flying all over the place I quickly ran after the most important one._

"_I have to get that paper no matter what!" Eyes glued to the paper I ran after it with single minded purpose and determination completely unaware of the surprised faces of the other people in the park. Sides aching with excursion I ran full speed and leaping every now and then. I saw that the paper was heading straight at the fountain in the middle of the somewhat crowded park. "No! no no no!" I muttered to myself as I ran for it. I jump up to the ledge and made a final jump for the prized item. "I won't give up! I'll definitely find Fairy Tail High!" I shouted to the wind. As I reach with all my might, I felt victory very close at hand the paper was within my reach and I felt I was floating in air. When all of a sudden another evil gust of wind appeared and blew the paper away. As if in slow motion I felt myself falling straight down to the fountain. I wouldn't have minded falling if I had that brochure in my hands._

_Eyes squeezed tight I waited for the inevitable. When all of a sudden I felt warm strong hands take a hold of my shoulders and pulling me back. Eyes wide with surprise and hair blowing in the wind I fell back into something warm and hard. I look up to see warm brown eyes, a face smiling brightly down on me with a shockingly pink mane of hair on top. The teenage boy smiled down at me with a bit of fang showing and said "Just now did you just say you'll definitely get into Fairy Tail High?"_

_Face once again flushed red with embarrassment all I could do was nod and move away from the smiling teen. Chuckling, he stood up brushing the dirt from his baggy camouflage pants and sleeveless black shirt. He stood over me almost completely blocking out the bright afternoon sun. He held his hands out to me, who was still on the ground and said, "Then I'll take you there." Eyes wide with surprise and happiness I took grasped back the boys hand._

_Pulling me up he smiled wide and said, "By the way, I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Now smiling I answered, "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you and thanks!"_

_*flashback ends*_

I smiled up at the surprised faces of Erza, Wendy and Levy. Blushing, I looked down and gripped my hands together, _"I suppose I shouldn't have just suddenly accepted the hand of some random stranger who helped me. But there was just something about him that made me trust him instantly."_

Chuckling, Erza patted my hand and said comfortingly, _"We know, don't worry we understand."_ Smiling, Erza squeezed my hand. The four of us laughed softly together.

Grinning, Levy said _"Your story sounds something right off a fairytale Lucy. A sudden gust of wind leads the princess to her prince or something like that."_

Nodding enthusiastically, Wendy added _"It's like the myth of the red string of fate."_

I smiled sadly at them, _"Except I'm not the one fated for him."_ I clenched my hands on top of my book and knew that my friend's smiles had disappeared. "But even so. I've made up my mind." I looked up once more, more serious than before. _"I've made up my mind. The first chance I get when the time is right I'll tell him how I feel. Definitely, this year!" _

* * *

><p><em>I gave my utmost trust to Auto spell and check. I hope you loved this chapter, I wrote it straight out the top of my head. Tell me what you think especially if there is something that confused you. (^.^)<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail, this honor belongs to Mr. Hiro Mashima!**

***bows respectfully* but thank you for taking time to read my fanfiction! (^.^)**

From here on I'll be putting up a title so that you won't get confused later on who are the main characters of the story.

**NOTE**:Also the italicized and bold words are what Lucy is saying in her head.

**EVERYDAY IS A FAIRYTALE – LUCY'S CHOICE **

**(**P.S. chapter 1 and 2 are also part of Lucy's Choice**)**

**Every day is a fairytale. Past the pain and disappointment there is still that silver lining. **

LUCY'S POV

Eyes, filled with determination I once again repeat to them, _"Definitely! This year I'll tell him—Waaah!"_

I looked up surprised at the coldness that touched my forehead while I was talking. Looking up I saw Gray staring at me with serious dark eyes. _"Oi, Lucy you okay? You were all flushed up just now so I thought you had a fever or something." _At this I felt my face warming up in embarrassment.

Shaking her head, Erza spoke up _"Gray. Don't tell me Natsu's managed to contaminate you with his denseness?"_

Gray took an involuntary stepped back and answered back with heat, _"Like heck would I be like that slanty-eyed MORON!" _

Erza looked up with a chilly smile and said softly _"Tell me Gray do you by any chance happen to know the rules in the library?"_ Tilting her head to the side, "_Or shall I have to remind you of them?"_

Turning away from Gray's rapidly paling face and Erza's smiling one, I gave a huge sigh and let my thoughts take reign. _Honestly, that scared me a bit. But more importantly this familiar feeling of being a watched, it must be her._ Gulping, I look behind me and meet the cold glare of Juvia Lockser. _Uwah, there's that dark dangerous cloud radiating from her body again. Exactly when did my life start to resemble some kind of teenage drama? Getting suspected as the special someone of one of the school's popular guys and trying to get the attention of a guy obviously enamored by his childhood friend. _

Sighing, I plopped my head down on the table hoping for the bell to ring and ignoring Gray's fearful whimpers as he gets dragged away by our formidable class president.

XXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later….

_Close your eyes. Inhale deeply through your nose and exhale through your mouth. Let all the tension of your body disappear. Everything will be alright! 1… 2… 3… Open your eyes._

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes again were Levy's anxious face. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

I nodded my head once and stood up. _"Levy, I've decided if I can't find the right time to tell him then I'll just have to make one! Right?"_

Giving a sigh Levy bowed her and said, _"You really are something aren't you Lucy-chan?"_

I smiled at her. _"Lately Natsu's been the first one out of class and everything. I hear his even been skipping out on cleaning. But you see today, Erza's in charge of the after class cleaning so…"_ I smiled wide at Levy and laughed. _"I'll corner him properly after all this!"_

Laughing, Levy hugged me and said with glee, "_I hope everything will work out well, Lucy!"_

XXXXXXXX

Hearing footsteps reaching the lockers I stopped reading my book and stood up.

"_Damn that Erza making me stay longer than necessary. What was up in making me clean the windows with a toothbrush and in 25 minutes too." _

Hearing Natsu's familiar grumbling voice caused my chest to ache and my tummy to lurch around the place. Taking a deep breath I approached him. Hearing my steps Natsu raised his head and met my eyes. "_Lucy? Shouldn't you be like at home by now?"_

I ruefully smiled at him. Plucking up my courage, I went straight to the unknown. "_Natsu, won't you walk with me to the park where we first met?"_ I asked in a soft voice and with my eyes never leaving his confused brown orbs.

"_Sure!"_ Standing up properly he smiled reassuringly at me.

_I hope he will still smile at me that way after all this._

XXXXXXXXX

The sky had already taken a golden orange hue by time we got to the park. Sitting down on a bench we both looked up at the sky. Taking a deep breath, I started "Thank you for everything Natsu. Thank you for taking me to Fairy Tail High and for introducing me to such great friends."

I stood up in front of him and continued on _"I have always wanted friends that would care for me. Friends who wanted to be beside me not because they needed to strengthen their corporation and company, I wanted real ones and you brought them to me. You have been the greatest of them."_

"_What in the world are you saying Lucy?"_ Natsu smiled up at me and continued _"All I did was introduced them to you, you were the one who made them your friends. They became your friends because you're someone they wanted to be with and not because you're my friend."_

"_How is it you know me so well?"_ _**You with your warm brown eyes and talking to me with so much affection, I wonder how is it you can't hear the furious thumping of my heart?**_

"_Natsu I… I really really like you! I like you more than a friend. For over a year now I wanted to be someone special to you, no I still do. I want to be more than friends to you!"_ I bowed down my head and stared at the ground, chest heaving and heart thumping faster than ever.

"_I'm sorry, Lucy. I like you but.."_ _**No don't continue please don't.**_

I swiftly interrupted while still staring down at the ground _"I just wanted you to know. I know that you don't feel the same way..but I just had to tell you."_ My tears are falling, my voice is breaking and I just can't seem to shut my mouth. _"I know that you love Lisanna, that's why that's why I…" _

I looked up and saw your serious brown eyes and furrowed brow. Now my tears really won't stop, don't you know just how strongly you affect me? I see. You don't cause if you did you wouldn't have hugged me as tightly as you're doing now. _"I'm sorry but I just had to tell you. Gomeni Natsu."_ Involuntarily, I clung to you. I don't ever want you to let go.

"_Ne, Lucy are you finished? Can I continue my answer now?"_

_**Eh? Natsu? What are you?**_ I look up with apprehension and I find that you're staring down at me so seriously. Why do you have to look at me so intently? Why can't you see I don't want to hear what you have to say? I just want to be in your arms right now.

You smile down at me and wipe away my tears with your warm tanned fingers. _"Honestly, Lucy where the heck did you hear about me being in love with Lisanna?"_

_**Eh? Wait..what? And more importantly why are you cradling my face in your hands?**_

"_I'm not in love with Lisanna. I'm not in love with anyone actually." __**Eh? Just what…**_

"_Stop! Stop thinking and listen to me, Lucy."_ Chuckling, you continued on _"Don't look so surprised I've known you well enough to know when you're doing an internal monologue. Lucy, I don't know what being in love with a girl feels like."_

_**Just what the**__ "Just what the heck do you mean by that?" _I pushed away from you, my face blazing with embarrassment and annoyance.

You laughed, _"It's about time you said something."_ Grabbing my hand, looking deeply into my eyes, Natsu Dragneel, opened his mouth and made me love and hate him at the same time.

"_I know that when a guy is in love with a girl that girl becomes the most important thing in his life. That if ever anyone would hurt her, then we would hurt them back. That if they ever get hurt then it would be as if we would be hurting too. But you see Lucy you're all important to me. You're all my precious friends. If a guy would make Erza cry then I would want to beat that guy until he was black or blue. If a guy would bully Levy, I'd want to destroy them and if anyone would hurt you Wendy I would probably chase after that guy and make him do a sliding bow to her. You are all so important to me. If Lisanna would get lost, I would never give up until I find her. And if any of you would be heartbroken I would definitely kill that guy."_

"_Natsu. You…you really are something. Saying all that with such a serious expression and.. and…"_ _**Making me fall in love with you all over again.**_ "Baka!"

I hugged you and cried on your shirt. _**Why do you have to be so earnest and endearing? Why couldn't you be just any normal dense idiot?**_ I felt your arms hugging me tighter and closer to you, and making my chest ache some more. We are so close I can feel your mouth and breath on top of my head. I close my eyes to the inevitable and listened to what you had to say.

"_I once read something out of that worn out book you always carry in your bag. It said something like 'Being in love makes you act outside of the norm.' It took me a bit to get that the author meant being in love makes you act well not normally. I told you that if anyone would hurt any one of you I would beat them up. But when you looked so lonely back in school, I thought you were had just got your heart broken I wanted to ask you who that guy was but more than that I wanted to do anything to make you smile."_

_**Eh? **__"Natsu?"_ I looked up in surprise.

"_I would normally only think of destroying the thing that hurt you, so why is it I more than wanting to get back at some guy, I wanted to erase all your thoughts of him and make you smile? Why is it when you were crying just now more than wanting to beat myself up, I wanted to comfort you? Why is it right now, seeing you looking at me with your face all red makes me want to make it redder?"_

"_WHAT?"_

Smiling down at me, you cradle my face and continued on as if I didn't just screech at you_. "I don't know how being in love would feel like for me. But since I want to do something I would normally not want to do, does this mean I really like you too?" _

"_Don't.. Don't ask me that! You've got to know it for yourself and not because someone tells you otherwise!"_

Once again you smile at me, _"I really want to know how I really feel for you. But I'm slow you see so it might take a while. That's why wouldn't it be easier for me to understand how I feel if we are together a lot, right?"_

"_Well yeah, I suppose but what.."_

"_Then starting to today, we're just going to have to start dating don't we?"_

"_Eh? Wait what?"_

"_Lucy, please take good care of me until I can say what I really feel for you okay?"_

With your fangs showing, you grin down at me as if everything in the world makes sense to you. **You with your childish antics and denseness just how did you trapped me like this. But I…**

"_I understand Natsu, that's why you have to prepare yourself. I'll definitely make you fall in love with me and make you say it!"_ _**There is no way , I would ever let you go.**_

"_I'll be looking forward to it, Lucy!" _

_**I'll definitely capture that devil may care smile of yours!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Somehow, I have a feeling I just destroyed and ignored some important rules on tenses. XD<em>

_Tell me how you feel and if you didn't understand a thing, k?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail, this honor belongs to Mr. Hiro Mashima!**

***bows respectfully* but thank you for taking time to read my fanfiction! (^.^)**

**EVERYDAY IS A FAIRYTAIL – Juvia's Move**

**Every day is a fairytale, and in that note reality is far more magical than any fairytale.**

**JUVIA'S POV**

_Ah, the sky is bright and clear today as well. Gray-sama, I wonder where you are right now?_

Just then a group of six noisy girls past by gossiping, I, Juvia Lockser, would normally ignore them but just now I could be sure Juvia heard them say my number one rival's name.

"_Hey, did you hear I heard Lucy Heartfilia is dating Natsu Dragneel now."_

"_Eh? When did that happen more importantly they're not well matched at all!"_

"_You're right. Honestly what is that Natsu thinking confessing his love to Lucy-san."_

"_Lucy-san is a real ojousama although you can't tell that at first sight. You don't think Natsu would be after Lucy-san riches like some kind of dragon from the tales long ago."_

"_U-wah you mean about dragons liking gold and such? I personally don't think that Natsu doesn't care about her being rich and all."_

"_Ah! Don't tell me Dragneel wants Lucy-san's body!"_

"…_.."_

"…_..."_

"_Well, that might be possible but don't you think his too childish to think about stuff like that?"_

"_Now that you mention it, I saw him try out for a role in the play yesterday."_

"_Eh? What role was he trying out for?"_

"_The great demon king."_

"…"

"…"

"_And?"_

"_He got so caught up in it he ended up ripping down the stages curtains and smashing headlong to Gray who was asked to play the prince and they ended up starting a brawl right there and then. But then Erza appeared and dragged the two outside while ordering the guys left behind to clean up the theater."_

"_Ah, so I guess the ones making those screams of pain and torture behind the theater were Gray and Natsu?"_

"_Yup. Well anyways did you see the latest single released by Blue Pegasus?"_

_Just now, Juvia heard something wonderful. Finally, that annoying Lucy won't be all over Gray-sama._ Smiling, I quickly walked away looking forward to the end of the day_. Now is the perfect time to confess to Gray-sama!_

X o X o X o X o X

_**Just who is that ugly girl think she is? How could some nobody think of confessing to Gray-sama now? Juvia is the only one who should be confessing to Gray-sama today! Ah, but I shouldn't worry I'm sure Gray-sama wouldn't say yes to a girl like her**__._ I watched the scene from behind the school pillar.

_Just look at her with her long wavy strawberry blonde her, her long eyelashes, those seemingly sparkling cerulean eyes, that tiny heart shaped face and that petite body._ I bite down on my handkerchief, _**Gray-sama don't let that girl's surface fool you!**_

The girl took a step forward and earnestly said, _"Gray-senpai, I really like you. Won't you please go out with me?"_

I grip the pillar and strove to hear more. Gray scratched his head and looked down at the pretty first year. _"Which part of me do you really like?"_

The girl blinks and smiles, _"I like how you always remain calm and composed when faced in a dangerous situation. You might not remember it, but you saved me from a couple of hooligans from another school five months ago. They even had switchblades and everything."_

_**EH? Gray-sama… Gray-sama saved that girl?**__ But of course he did, Gray-sama has a kind and valiant heart. Silly girl, you shouldn't be so confident just because Gray-sama did that back then because Gray-sama would do it for anyone._ I stare at Gray-sama's broad back and then I saw him smile. _**Gray-sama?**_

Gray took a step closer to the girl, _"Then tell me what about me do you hate? What do you think is my worst flaw? Do you think I could change?"_

The girl looked straight back at Gray and answered, _"I don't hate anything about you but I do admit you can be a hot head at times. But this is usually because of that Natsu Dragneel. I can understand why you could be annoyed with his childish attitude but you shouldn't fall down to his level Gray-senpai. Also if you stay away from him of course you can change! His just a bad influence after all."_

I lower down the handkerchief I was gripping and stared at the foolish girl. _**Gray-sama won't ever date someone like you.**_

Nodding his head, _"You're right about that. I could just ignore and leave Natsu alone. But you see that guy is a really important person to me. His my rival and my nakama. But more importantly, I don't ever want to change just because someone thinks it's the best thing for me. I would only change because I want to. I'm sorry but I can't go out with you."_

The girl smiles and answers back, _"What's with the high and mighty attitude of yours? You could have just said no but you just had to ask questions and making me answer them. How annoying, don't act as if you know me." _With her strawberry blond hair swaying along the breeze she left.

Gray gave out a sigh and said out loud, _"Just how long do you intend to hide behind that pillar?"_

Heart thumping in my chest, I walked out of the shadows and looked him straight in the eyes. _"I am Juvia Lockser. I have always liked you. Ever since the day I transferred to this school. I was going to ask you to go out with me but I see now that I'm no different than that girl. Although, I have always been watching you I failed to realize something really important."_

Gray gave a lop-sided smile and inquired, _"What's that?"_

"_Gray-sama, you would go out with a girl if she knew you and accepted you flaws and all. But even if that girl would have known you so well, you still wouldn't go out with her. Because you would only go out with someone you know well too. That is why, Gray-sama will you be my friend?"_

"_You're pretty good. You're right on all those. Okay, I'll be your friend but on a couple of simple conditions."_

"_Eh?"_ I looked at Gray-sama puzzled. _"What conditions Gray-sama?"_

"_If you want to be my friend, you'll have to stop hiding behind shadowy areas that only stalkers would like to hang out by. You would have to join a club, join some extra-curricular activities with the rest of the class and most of all you have to get some friends of your own. See ya!"_

_I have always liked Gray-sama. But right now I think I love you with all my heart. You, you set up those conditions because you wanted me to be happy but most of all you couldn't have known how much of a loner I am if you didn't noticed me. Maybe I am liked that girl in wanting to be special to you, but what girl wouldn't want to be special to the person she likes so much and what girl possibly resist someone as kind as you?_

_***flashback***_

_I, Juvia Lockser, am going to be late on the first day of my band-new school. I can't let that happen! I grip my umbrella tighter and ran faster than ever. Running straight on I saw the gate. Yes, the gate is still open wait don't close it. DON'T! I ran with everything I could and just managed to past the gate when I tripped. _

_I closed my eyes and waited for the horrible inevitability on landing on the muddy ground. But instead of feeling the wet slimy ground, I could only feel warmth and solidity. Also how is it I'm not getting wet by the rain? _

_I open my eyes and meet the worried ebony eyes of a black haired guy. "Hey are you okay?"_

"_Ah.. ahm yes I am.. Ahm I thank you!"_

"_It's alright. Here you're umbrella. You shouldn't go around running especially on rainy days."_

_I blushed bright red at the soft reprimand. I open my mouth to answer when I noticed his broad back. His shirt was soaking dirty from the mud and rain. And yet he was still walking as if nothing was wrong._

_***flashback ends***_

_That's why I know Gray-sama would help just about anyone. Because Gray-sama is such a warm and kind person. __**Definitely.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__I would just like to inform you all before hand that it would be a while for me to update because well I only have the weekends to upload and use the internet. But I do intend to continue the story during the weekdays. So in that note, yes it'll take time for me to update but I'll be able to upload more chapters XD  
><em>


End file.
